Deadly
by The Defan Writer
Summary: The poison which should forever remain undrunk will not, it reached out to someone close to Heather and now he wants her to drink it. Who, Owen, George, one of George's 'friends?


I passed the bottle to him shaking barely managing to not spill it he took a massive mouthful swallowing it a immensely disgusted look on his face he drank more and more. There was at least 3 mouthfuls left.

"Owen, stop you've had too much let me finish it." I choked out, he shook his already shaking head before taking another mouthful he too now collapsed in pain. I caught the bottle as it flew through the air and gulped down the remaining liquid.

Collapsing into a heap on the floor shaking and biting my lip so as not to scream or cry out, following Owens lead. We had done it, after the pain subsided a lot more I started to regathering myself and got onto my feet, Owens actions like replays of mine.

Right, now let's rewind a couple of months.

After finally waking up and grabbing my formfitting plain multi shade blue shirt well I thinks it's these ones but I don't care, jeans that stopped early and high top black converse I slipped my clothes on and hopped down the stairs two or three at a time.

I poured some sultana bran and milk into a bowl lazily spilling a little bit of milk I quickly got a tea towel and dried it. Putting a pod and cup in the coffee machine and munching on my cereals, I waited for my hot chocolate.

Just as I finished the coffee machine beeped, perfect, I grabbed my hot chocolate placing the cap on the cup I set it down on the table. I stumbled over to the side of the sink to put my bowl down hopefully mum wouldn't visit today the house was a mess and she had a key so if she came when I was gone well let's just say no one would hear from me again.

I tripped and then bowl and spoon flew out of my hand as I landed on the floor with an oomph. I quickly stood up and left it not having enough time to pack my lunch or clean it up I grabbed my purse out the cupboard and grabbed ten bucks before rushing out the door.

Forgetting my keys and hot chocolate seconds later I burst back into the house and grabbed my car keys and hot chocolate rushing out again. I slumped into the driver seat and turned the car on speeding out the driveway and slowing down on the road.

I hopped out my car at the destination after parking the car and left my empty cup grabbing the keys out and slamming the door shut I slung my blue bag over my shoulder and stalked into school quickly. Footsteps racing behind me s I neared my locker were the only sound I could hear I loved silence… when I was alone that is.

"Hay, sexy." A very well known voice erupted the silence I had been enjoying cheerfully "I hate you so, so much." I growled at him before adding "Stupid zip." And began fidgeting with my jacket zip just to get away with it.

"What? Not even gonna answer me? At least turn around." The voice whined "Fiya." I replied simply "Ah ah no swearing in school." He scolded "Its in Defan, only you understand it and maybe a couple of other Defans that just happen to be at the same school at us."

I huffed, he was obviously smiling in fact I could feel it radiating of him so I smiled too knowing he wouldn't see me from his place behind me. "Are you smiling Heather?" Or not "No." I lied speaking too quickly "mhmm, cause the room just suddenly brightens up by itself."

My cheeks flushed a shade of red only I couldn't see as he took his place to the left of me I took in his appearance long black pants, a checkered navy blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a belt tucking it in, a black watch, messy as ever gorgeous blonde hair and his deep and penetrating blue eyes.

"And now you're blushing you know I always thought it was cute when you blushed but now that you're blushing cos of me I know its cute." He spoke and with every word he said my cheeks flushed even darker and I could feel the heat, he chortled deeply his laugh like music deep and perfect.

"Stop it." I told him and myself as I hit him lightly on the arm "Owen, I swear to the demons that I will friggin kill you the second I have a weapon." I threatened extremely embarrassed even as his chortling died of girls still stared and now glared at me for stopping his melodic laughter.

He stared blankly at me even as a extremely sexy smirk took over his face "Oh baby, your body is weapon enough." My face burned a crimson colour as blood rushed to my face. His low husky voice and laughter which had started up again adding to the effect as my mind turned to think of someway to retort, finding nothing I huffed and moved to the side to access my locker the destination we had reached a while ago.

"Heather, are you really sulking, you know we are in like grade 12 not kindy." "11." I corrected not knowing any other way to respond. "Huh. Same thing." He brushed it off lightly "Now, you want to tell me what happened last night you know I like the gossip."

He grinned "What, my life is considered gossip?" I asked in mock surprise. "Actually, I'm sure every boy in this school wants to know exactly what happened last night with you and George so they know if you're available or not." He smirked triumphantly as my blush returned.

"Me included." He added probably to deepen my blush even more it worked. "Most likely the girls too, to see if they stand a chance. But of course you won't tell me so the whole school will be left wondering I feel sorry for them and myself" He pouted and attempted to do puppy dog eyes but failed as the blush only amused him more making him smirk instead.

"Well, who's sulking now sook." I now smirked as he mocked bashfulness but someone as proud as him could not be bashful. The bell rung as he opened his mouth to answer. "Bye." I said before sprinting away having grabbed all my books he hadn't even put his bag away yet.

First period something I have always hated PC most people call it home room but on our schedule it literally says 'PC' according to Owen it stood for Pastoral Care he was probably right. I took a seat near the back and decided to think about Kats night before Owen got here late he also probably wouldn't get into trouble.

"Come on Heather." He prompted I shook my head again. "They are just gonna join us they're my friends don't you trust me?" I nodded my head this time even as I held the door only slightly open. "Well then, let them in."

"For the fifth time no!" I shouted he looked taken aback and he stepped back and frowned. Well sorry, but I really don't want strangers in my house. "What if we went to my house?" This time I nodded and opened the door a bit more.

"Are you ready?" I shook my head before mumbling about going to get changed I closed and locked the door before rushing upstairs to change out of my pjs all I had to do was chuck on some clothes so I did.

Before plodding down the stairs slowly slowly as to postpone everything he had brought strangers to my door they could be stealerers for all I knew. I opened the door and slipped out locking the door behind myself.

"Well that was fast, I have never seen a girl get ready so fast it looks like you literally just chucked on some clothes and shoes and came out here. No makeup or anything." One of the eval, I had just decided he would be eval like the rest of them, said looking slightly stunned and amused.

"That's exactly what I did." I replied bluntly. "Ooh, girl is feisty. Haha, hot." Another laughed at my blunt reply I hissed at the eval dude before George took my hand. "No hissing kitten." Now I purred and he laughed as the walk to the car or cars began.


End file.
